Catcher, Meet Pitcher
by Kaesteranya
Summary: My set of drabbles and flash fiction pieces for Abe and Mihashi; most of them are fluffy, some of them will be angsty and a few might have a bit of porn on the side.
1. in parenthesis

**(in parenthesis)**.

_Inspired, in part, by _Hikari Sasu, _which is a beautifully rendered series of bittersweet doujinshi about this pairing._

_Title taken from the 31 Days theme for April 18, 2006._

* * *

Since the day of Abe's unplanned confession and Mihashi's sort-of assent, it had become a daily habit of Nishiura's battery to walk home together. They would meet each other at the school gates — sometimes, Abe would have a bike. Whenever this was the case, there was always a private war within Mihashi over whether or not he should wrap his arms around Abe's waist for the duration of the ride. Abe, on the other hand, would politely pretend that he did not notice, but secretly hope that confused instinct would win over solid opposition.

They always stopped at the park en-route to Mihashi's house because the vending machine in that area sold a brand of chocolate milk that Abe knew Mihashi was particularly fond of, although he had discovered this through some sleight-of-hand (i.e. quizzing Mihashi's classmates and bribing Tajima into telling him things with h-games) and careful observation rather than a simple inquiry. They would sit at a bench together, with enough space between them to fit three of their teammates. They'd talk about strange things and sometimes it would occur to Abe to smack Mihashi over some small irritation that he had promised he would ignore but never managed to. He would always regret it later, but he would never apologize.

Abe would see Mihashi to his gate just in time for dinner. They would bid farewell the traditional way (Mihashi bowing, Abe managing a small nod), and Abe would stand his ground, watching Mihashi walk to his door. Most days Mihashi would only linger long enough to turn back and wave to Abe before stepping inside, but it was in the few moments that the light-haired pitcher stopped for longer than five seconds that Abe would hope.

"Abe-kun…"

"What is it?"

Mihashi would always blush and pause and look for an escape. Abe would always reign in his impatience and that strange prickling feeling at the back of his brain that made him weak. And then:

"I-I hope we do w-well in our n-next game!"

"Ah. Mm."

"J-ja, Abe-kun!"

A quick, embarrassed smile, and Mihashi would be gone. Abe would watch the door a moment longer before turning to leave. It never failed to amaze him, how his pitcher never did say the things he wanted to hear.


	2. Smooth and minty, like toothpaste

**Like toothpaste, smooth and minty.**

_This was inspired, in part, by the shenanigans that used to take place down at the Oofuri RPlurk Crew. The title was taken from the 31 Days theme for December 13, 2007._

_

* * *

  
_

Suffice to say, their first date was a complete and utter disaster. Abe had arrived horrendously late, Mihashi had done little else beyond flail through all of the places that Abe had oh-so-carefully outlined in true Nishiura Pitcher fashion (read: ice cream parlor, batting range, sports shop, park), and both of them had fumbled so much over words and actions and everything in between that by the time they were finally walking back to Mihashi's place, Abe was convinced about two things:

He sucked at dates, and he would never go on one again. With anybody.

Mihashi was probably even more scared of him than he had been before this horrendous date had started.

With that in mind, the catcher was pleasantly surprised when, after saying their goodbyes, Mihashi stopped halfway between the gate of his house and his door, turned around and scuttled right back, to give Abe a nervous peck on his lips.

"T-t-t-thank you, Abe-kun, for today!"

Abe stared.

"I… I would really like to do it again sometime!"

Abe stared some more.

"W-well. S… see you at school!"

And Abe continued staring, even long after Mihashi had retreated into his house. The next day, he was bent over his notebook once again, scribbling out his master plans for yet another day out with his pitcher.


End file.
